Only One
by badefinchelforever
Summary: Jade gets in a fight with her parents, but it's not Beck who comforts her  One shot Enjoy xoxo


"Jadelyn, me and your mother need to talk to you," my father told me and sat down in the dinning table with my mom. I walked to the dinning table slowly and sat down across from where they were sitting.

"Jadelyn, m—"

"It's Jade, not Jadelyn." I said, cutting him off.

"We want to talk to you about your future and where you're headed in life." My dad had a serious face and looked as if he were going to explode at any second.

"Al-right. What do you want to know?" I asked, knowing that they already knew what I wanted to become and where I wanted to head in my life.

"What do you want your career to be or where are you looking to go to college at?"

"I told you guys already. I want to become an actress or director and I want to go to a performing arts college or university." I said firmly because I knew that that is what I wanted and what I was going to get.

"We really want you to look at some other options for your career." My dad was always trying to talk me out of my choices for my future, but guess what? They all failed and I kept my decisions strong and believed in them strongly.

"You're not going to get me to change my mind. My mind in set and it's not going to change. So, don't bother listing all the choices I have and asking me to consider them, because I'm not." I got up and began to exit the room, when my dad called me back and I stopped in my tracks. "What?" I asked, annoyed now.

"You are going to listen to what we have to say, Jadelyn. We are your parents and we do have a part in your life and the choices you make in it." My dad stood up from his seat and his eyes were piercing through me.

"No, you don't. Because last time I recall, you weren't in my life for about half of it. Therefore, you have no authority to make choices for me." I was now facing him and staring at him and my mom behind him.

"You have to listen to me and your mother because we are you parents, Jadelyn." My father said with a stronger and louder voice than before. But I wasn't scared or intimidated.

"You have no potential. You are going to get nowhere in life, unlike me. I have expectations for myself and goals and dreams that I want to accomplish. I want to become something and not end up like you, an alcoholic and sex attic. You have no right to give me options for my future that you wish you would have done when you were in my position." It was about time someone told the truth to his face. My dad thought he was a successful man, when he was really living in his own fantasy wishing never to wake up and never face the truth. But you know what? Someday, everyone has to face the truth; and the truth hurts.

"Jadelyn! Don't you ever talk to me like that again! Do you understand me?" My father screamed, his face getting red.

"The truth hurts, dad. But we all have to face it someday." I am not scared of my father. He has only been in my life for half of it. He knocked up my mom and left us with nothing. Then, one day he comes back like nothing that he ever did to us mattered. My mom welcomed him into the family, but I kept my distance.

"GET OUT! NOW!" My dad yelled at the top of his lungs and pointed toward the door.

I left the house and started driving into a very familiar street. I parked in the driveway and rang the doorbell. A short man walked up to the door and as he saw me, a smile grew upon his lips. He opened the door and clapped his hands in joy.

"Jadey!" He jumped up and down without lifting his feet from the floor.

I laughed and smiled. "Hi, grandpa," I said with a small laugh. I hugged him and led to the couch.

"Why are you so beautiful, Jadey? You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Thank you, grandpa. I don't get compliments like that from a lot of people." I said, looking at my feet.

"Why not? If it's true, then why not say it?" My grandpa asked.

"Dad doesn't like the way I dress and my tattoo and piercing and my personality, so he doesn't compliment me. Only my boyfriend, Beck, compliments me often. And you, of course." I said, still looking at the ground.

My grandpa put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed my arm. "If you think that this is who you are and it describes you and your personality, then you shouldn't change anything about it but make sure that it makes you happy. I will always love you no matter what you wear and how much make-up you put on. You will always be my Jadey."

"Thank you. You always know what to say. I just wanted to come here because my parents and I got in a fight about my future. He wants me to choose another option for my career instead of acting or directing."

"You have to believe strongly in what you want and if you do that, you can get anywhere in life. I think that you are the greatest actress, singer, director, and writer I have ever seen."

My grandpa always makes me feel like I'm a princess. He made me feel wanted and beautiful. He was always complimenting me constantly and smiled every time he saw me. He understood me and for loved me for whom I am and respected my interests. He was the only one I could come and talk to. He was the only one who understood me and wanted me to achieve and follow my dreams.

"Thank you, grandpa. I love you so much."

"I love you to, my Jadey. I always have, and always will. Forever and ever."

**A/N: This was a little one shot I wanted to make. This one shot is dedicated to my grandpa who just passed away and I loved to death. Cherish what you have and whom you are with at all times because you never know when they are going to be gone. I love you, grandpa3**


End file.
